


l'intrigue

by Neitrino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно





	l'intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> маринетт))  
> https://www.deviantart.com/neitrino/art/Marinette-799158727

Окей, следить нехорошо.

Но вот полиция занимается слежкой и да — они герои. Почему ей нельзя?

Конечно, надо разделять личное и «во благо общества», но…

Ледибаг немного выгнулась, чтобы наблюдать за Адрианом было удобнее. Чертов магический костюм уже жал в самых неудобных местах. Зато позволял держаться на верхних этажах и оставаться для Адриана невидимой.

Тот прогуливался по улице, посматривая по сторонам. И ничего не чуял. Ох, а вот мимо кота и мышка незамеченной не шмыгнет. Вообще, конкретного плана у Ледибаг не было.  
Она страдала: встречается ли Адриан с кем-то? Или нет? А если да, то с кем?

Еще она немного думала о Коте Нуаре. Но вот тут ее мысли соскальзывали с «а может переспать с ним?» до «интересно, согласятся ли Адриан и Кот Нуар на секс втроем?».  
Напарник ей нравился, но так, не так Адри. Она плавно скользила по крыше и охнула, когда заметила, как Адриан воровато оглянулся, оставшись один, и…

… призвал Плагга.

Кот Нуар проскакал куда-то по крышам, буквально на пару метров разминувшись с Ледибаг.

Она стояла, прижавшись к одной из надстроек и пыталась привести мысли в порядок.

Первое, что пришло на ум, — тройничка не получится. И не потому, что Адриан не согласится, а потому что он Кот Нуар.

Черт!

Это даже подставой нельзя было назвать, ведь…

Она скользнула за ним, держась на приличном расстоянии. Видимо, это судьба, Ледибаг ощущала дикую химию между собой и Котом Нуаром, такую же, как и между ней и Адрианом.

Это должно случиться.

Окружными путями, по крышам и узким улочкам, они двигались по городу, и Ледибаг поймала себя на мысли, что такая недопогоня — забавно. Особенно сдобренная предвкушением секса.

Как раз над Собором, Маринетт решила, что пора кончать играться и поймала за ногу йо-йо своего милого хвостатого напарника.

Кот Нуар не сопротивлялся.

Он мирно висел вниз головой и улыбался. Почти скалился.

— Моя леди тоже гуляет?

— Да, котик, — Ледибаг погладила его маску, любуясь тем, как он замер под ее прикосновением. — Еще я знаю, кто ты…

И пока Кот Нуар подавился вдохом, она прижалась губами к его рту. Он не то чтобы не ответил, но явно задержался.

— Котик смущен? — Ледибаг широко улыбнулась. — И все же, я знаю, кто ты. И теперь… — она скользнула рукой по его шее. — Теперь хочу сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

— Погоди-погоди, — Кот Нуар дернулся, пытаясь освободиться из хватки ее йо-йо. Да и целоваться вниз головой должно быть не очень удобно.

Ледибаг отпустила его. Кот Нуар неграциозно шлепнулся на крышу Собора.

— Ты знаешь мою личность?.. И?..

— Выяснилось, что мне она тоже очень нравится, — Ледибаг плавно провела рукой от яремной впадины до низа живота, очерчивая свой костюм; тот плавно таял под ее пальцами.

Кот завис, разглядывая обнажающуюся грудь. Ледибаг усмехнулась и шагнула ближе.

— Ну, котик, это же нравится тебе.

— Да, но… — не особо уверенно промямлил он. — Но я же не знаю, кто ты.

— Поверь, я представлюсь позже, — она скользнула рукой по груди. — Обещаю. И ты мне всегда говорил, что любишь меня. Кем бы я ни была?

— Да, — кивнул Кот Нуар, невесомо касаясь ее груди, накрывая сосок ладонью, и заглядывая в глаза. — Как думаешь, моя леди, сейчас самое время признаться, что у меня раньше не было девушки и я понятия не имею, что делать?

— Ну, в таком случае, малыш, у тебя все еще не будет девушки в общепринятом плане, — она мягко взяла его за руку и опустила ее вниз, на ту часть костюма, которая еще оставалась на ней и порядком натянулась. — Не страшно?

Глаза Кота Нуара буквально загорелись, когда его пальцы ощутили крепкий член.

— Ты… парень?

— Я Ледибаг, — усмехнулась она, млея под осторожными и пока еще робкими прикосновениями Адриана, сквозь ткань костюма это ощущалось так странно. — У каждой девушки должен быть секрет. Верно?

— Да, — зачаровано согласился Кот, почти не слыша слов. — Твой это просто… — он сглотнул и поднял взгляд на нее. — Я могу?

Ледибаг легко скользнула рукой по нижней части костюма, оставляя на себе лишь маску.  
Странное ощущение — быть обнаженной перед всем городом. И напарником, который легко скользил пальцами по ее члену.

— Ну, а ты? — подсказала она.

«Адриан-Адриан-Адриан». Она подрагивала от нетерпения, какого-то внутреннего страха и предвкушения. Кот Нуар дотронулся до своей маски, но словно передумал, все еще оставляя ее. Его костюм растаял черным дымом, и теперь она могла рассмотреть его: плечи, пресс, возбужденный член.

Ага, значит, не испуган.

Она прильнула к нему, тесно прижимаясь, опустила руку поверх его, обхватив оба члена, медленно поглаживая. Кот коротко простонал и прикрыл глаза, кусая губы. Ох, у Ледибаг определенно были планы на этот рот и его красивые губы. Она предвкушающе облизнулась и сильнее перехватила Адриана за волосы, заставляя охнуть и распахнуть глаза. Зеленые-зеленые, магия их талисманов продолжала действовать.

— Котик хочет сделать мне приятно? — игриво спросила она и указала взглядом на собственный подрагивающий от пульсации крови член.

Адриан замялся на мгновение, но кивнул. Сначала склонился к груди, касаясь губами сосков, потом скользнул ниже, ведя языком по животу. Неуверенно лизнул ладонь, лаская ее. И прижался губами к головке члена, подняв на Ледибаг горящий взгляд.

Ох, да. Маринетт думала о пирсинге и о том, как было бы круто, проколи она член, а Адриан язык. Но и так, зная, что Адриан никогда и никого не касался так… мысль заводила, обжигая возбуждением.

Возможно… Она сжала его волосы до боли, услышав всхлип и почти насильно толкнулась в его такой красивый и горячий рот. Идеально. Адриан вздрагивал, сжимая горло, и ощущалось это изумительно. Она опустила руку на грудь, подразнивая соски, часто дыша. Больше всего в действии ее заводил взгляд напарника-любовника, одновременно растерянный и полный страсти.

Наивный и такой бесподобный.

— Котик, — простонала она, отпуская его, позволяя отстраниться и жадно дышать, потираясь щекой о ее член. — Ты такой хороший.

Ей бы и хотелось кончить, разглядывая, как сперма бы стекала по его лицу, но трахнуть Адриана хотелось сильнее.

— Иди ко мне.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся, когда Ледибаг опустилась на теплую крышу рядом и игриво толкнула его в плечо, опрокидывая на спину.

— Ты такой очаровательный, — шепнула она, оглаживая его бедра и склоняясь к нему за поцелуем. — Я так хотела тебя, как выяснилось, именно тебя, Адриан.

Он ответил на поцелуй, втираясь к ней в объятие, хрипло выдыхая в ее губы, оттого, как хорошо она снова стиснула их члены в руке. Чтобы те терлись друг о друга.

— Можно я тебя трахну? — произнесла она касаясь губами его рта, прикусила нижнюю губу и затем скользнула языком по свежему укусу.

Юноша медленно кивнул.

— Да. Можно… но потом…

— Потом ты меня, верно, — она негромко хихикнула. — Будем меняться, малыш.

Она легко коснулась его губ пальцами, очерчивая контур.

— Оближи.

Он послушно принял пальцы в рот, проходясь по ним языком, смачивая слюной.

Легко прихватывая фаланги зубами. Маринетт охнула, чувствуя подушечками пальцев его язык. И отняла руку, касаясь его скользкими пальцами. Не проникая, просто оглаживая, позволяя себе растянуть удовольствие, представляя, как хорошо и сильно Адриан будет сжиматься на ее члене. Именно так как она и представляла, жадно лаская себя по ночам.  
Ох, черт, у него не было девушки, что говорить о мужчинах. Она будет его первой. Самой первой.

— Ты такой приятный, — шепнула она, прижимаясь теснее, скользя членом. — Такой готовый и весь мой.

Адриан в частично исчезнувшем костюме выглядел как актер порно, маска еще сильнее усиливала сходство, а ошейник с мерно звякающим колокольчиком — так тем более.

Маринетт вжалась в него, сильно удерживая за бедра, вталкиваясь и замирая, чувствуя, как он загнанно дышит. И как крепко сжимается на ее члене. Она дала ему с полминуты времени отдышаться и подалась назад, плавно толкаясь, пока не позволяя себе сорваться на быстрый темп. Хотя хотелось, чтобы мальчишка под ней кричал, извивался и просил еще. Чтобы кончил только от ее члена, только от того, как головка проскальзывает по простате.

— Да, — всхлипнул Адриан, когда Маринетт сильнее царапнула его сосок, и толкнулась глубже, чувствуя дрожь и то, как он старается не стонать и не выгибаться, хватаясь за нее.  
Ох, с девственниками всегда так, более отзывчивого партнера у нее еще не было.

Возможно, милый Кот Нуар кончит без лишних прикосновений. Ледибаг склонилась ниже, целуя его, ощущая металлический привкус крови из его прокушенной губы.

Трахая сильно и размашисто, с оттягом, почти полностью выходя и загоняя член обратно до звука шлепков о кожу. Она еще успела представить, как будет хорошо связать Адриана своим йо-йо и долго, вдумчиво любить, не позволяя ему хоть как-то изменить положение.  
Она вжалась до упора, кончая, вздрагивая и ощущая, как пульсирует ее собственный член последними толчками эякуляции. И что Адриан тоже кончил. Она любовалась его расфокусированным взглядом все те долгие полминуты, пока он вспоминал, как дышать.

— Снимем маски? — тихо прошептал он, и Ледибаг рассмеялась, касаясь ошейника с колокольчиком на его шее.

— Возможно. А котенок этого хочет?

Он улыбнулся и кивнул, подставляя шею под ее поглаживания.

— Хорошо.

Квами покинули талисманы и Маринетт сильнее вжалась в Адриана, который зачарованно касался ее щеки кончиками пальцев.

— Это ты…

— Да, — кивнула она, только сейчас сообразив, что они лежат на крыше Собора, но ей было слишком хорошо. — Да, Адриан, это я.

***

13.05.2019 


End file.
